Chapter 1 (Mugen Souls)
It begins with an intro: "Seven Worlds-- In our universe, there are seven worlds, shining in seven colors..." A bright light flashes and the worlds are in view. "Yellow, Shining Sun World. Orange, Glowing Moon World. Red, Vivid Fire World. Indigo, Frosted Water World. Green, Tropical Tree World. Blue, Advanced Metal World. Violet, Earthen Soil World. These worlds exist and act independent of one another. This has allowed them to develop and nurture unique cultures. And now... We've received a decree from the magnanimous Chou-Chou." G-Castle appears and Chou-Chou stands with Altis and Ryuto by her side. Chou-Chou: "I'm gonna make everything in each of these worlds bow to me." Chapter 1: Overwhelming intro! The beautiful undisputed god issues her world domination decree! So a big dance sequence starring Chou-Chou and Altis begins. After the intro, Chou-Chou wanders off into the plaza and arrives at the hot spring. Chou-Chou: "Phew, I'm beat. Let's get right to it and jump into the hot spring!" If this is your first time playing the game, you will receive the "World Domination, Go!" bronze trophy. Shampuru: "...Puru." Altis soon arrives at the plaza. Altis: "Hm? Chou-Chou...?" Chou-Chou is already in the hot spring. Chou-Chou: "Hmm-hmm-hmmm... La la la... Ahh, this feels so good! My skin always gets so nice and smooth. Washing with a shampuru is the best." Shampuru: "Puru. Pururu." Chou-Chou: "Blech. This one's shrunk a lot. I'll have to make a new peon soon." Altis comes in. Altis: "Chou-Chou? Oh, Chou-Chou!" The screen clears up and we see Chou-Chou, naked, scrubbing herself down. Altis: "Here you are. What're you doing?" Chou-Chou: "Um, isn't it obvious? C'mon, join me!" Altis: "How can you be so laid back and lounge in a hot spring after you've said that you plan to take over the seven worlds?" Chou-Chou: "Recharging my batteries by bathing is super important. Plus, it wouldn't be cool if the ruler was a dirty girl. The mark of a true leader is the love and adulation given by her peasants. A lovely appearance is key to that." Altis: "Really? Well, I suppose it makes sense." Chou-Chou: "Of course it does. C'mon Altis, rip those clothes off and get in here with me!" Altis: "Hmm, it feels like I'm being roped into this situation, but okay! Allow me to join you." Altis gets naked and suds up. Altis: "I'll wash off here before getting into the spring. Do you have a shampuru I can use?" Chou-Chou: "Naturally." Shampuru: "P-Puru..." Altis: "Thank you. I've been wondering... Is it okay to use your loyal shampurus like this?" Chou-Chou: "Yeah, sure. Since I'm the leader and they're the peons, I can use them however I want." Altis: "I suppose that makes sense, too... And what about your number-one peon? I recall seeing him outside pouting." Ryuto: "Gah!" Chou-Chou: "Ryuto, are you over there?" Ryuto: "Uh, well, not really. I mean, I'm outside, but it's not like I was trying to sneak a peek!" Chou-Chou: "Whatever. If you wanna join us, you shoulda said so from the start. C'mon, get your but in here!" Altis: "Maybe this isn't the best idea." Ryuto: "Really? Are you really sure it's okay?" Chou-Chou: "I already said it was, didn't I? If you don't hurry up, we'll be all done." Ryuto: "O-Okay, then! Ready or not, here I co-ooooohmigawd! Awooogah!" Ryuto gushes out blood from his nose like Old Faithful. Chou-Chou: "Bwahahahahaha! There it goes! The Red Ryuto Geyser!" Altis: "That's why I said it wasn't a good idea." Chou-Chou: "Oh, c'mon. If I don't get to see it, it's pretty much like I didn't complete my bath." Altis: "I'm reticent to agree that two young ladies baring their soft skin is the best way for you to feel truly clean." An alarm goes off. Altis: "Oh, are we under attack?" Chou-Chou: "Ugh, what a pain. I was just starting to have fun. Ryuto, give me a report." Ryuto: "Th-This is bad! A ship's coming right towards us from the world we're approaching. It's almost on top of us!" Chou-Chou: "Fine. No more Red Ryuto Geyser." Altis: "In any event, let's go get dressed!" Fade out. An enemy ship approaches. On Bridge, Chou-Chou, fully dressed, is shocked to see the ship. Chou-Chou: "Darn, that's close! Why'd it take you this long to see it?" Ryuto: "Well, because, um..." Altis: "Because he he was loitering around outside of the hot spring." Ryuto: "Sorry. Oh, an incoming transmission from the approaching vessel." Chou-Chou: "Lemme see, lemme see! 'Dear unknown ship, you are entering the great demon lord's realm...' 'If you do not turn around and leave in respectful science, we will attack.'" Altis: "Hmm. Pretty cut and dry. So?" Chou-Chou: "Hehehe. So, you ask? They've got pretty big ones to challenge me. Ryuto, tell them this: 'From this moment on, your world belongs to me!'" Ryuto: "Got it! Um... How do I send transmissions , again?" Chou-Chou: "Huh? You don't know?" Ryuto: "No, I've never had to. Maybe it's in the owner's manual..." Altis: "Um... If we sit here like this, we'll be boarded in minutes." Monsters roar. Ryuto: "Huh? Uh-oh, monsters!" Chou-Chou: "What!? How dare you baddies set foot on my ship! Okay, now I'm ticked." Chou-Chou leaves. Ryuto: "Oh, wait for me!" Ryuto follows. Altis: "Hmm. I wonder if it's okay to start the game this way." Fade out. The trio soon arrive in the plaza. Chou-Chou: "I found you! ...Gahh!" Monsters are wrecking the shops. Chou-Chou: "Aww, stoppit! Don't break my ship!" Ryuto: "Let's hurry and get rid of them. Or I could go and handle them myself." Chou-Chou: "No. Death isn't good enough. I'm gonna make 'em my peons and use them and abuse them forever!" Chou-Chou heads off to battle. Tutorial Battle: Opponents: *Beast *Kobold x3 A shampuru with glasses interupts the battle. Introduction and Battle Basics: Shampuru: "Hello. Nice to meet you all. I am Lady Chou-Chou's prodigy peon, who explains things in an easily understood manner. Even my name is easy to understand! I am Explanatory Shampuru. From now on, I will appear on occasion to offer explanations and advice. Please look forward to my lessons." Chou-Chou: "Hey! What's with a peon trying to draw things out by talking!? Lemme fight already!" Explanatory Shampuru: "M-Many pardons. Allow me to explain the fundamentals of battle." A smaller screen appears and a red box highlights the top left corner. Lesson 1: Turn Order, Movement and Actions E. S. : "When it is your turn in battle, you may move within the designated area. After picking a new position, press the X button. That'll end your movement and let you choose an action." A new screen appears with the action menu on the left. E. S. : "Oh, and if you want to keep moving, you can cancel out of the command list and return to the movement phase. But for now let's choose the Attack command." A new screen appears with an enemy selection window. E. S. : "A new window popped up, right? Enemies in range will be displayed here. Select one and you will attack them. If no enemies are in range, cancel out of the selection window and try moving to a different spot. Well, learning is doing, right? Let's try it out. Please attack a foe." Attack an enemy. E. S. : "Ahh, as expected of our Lady Chou-Chou! What an overwhelming attack!" Chou-Chou: "Hehehe. That was nothing." Lesson 2: Moe Kill A window with an explanation of Moe Killing appears. *If a foe is in your attack radius, press the square button to use the Moe Kill command. *You can still attack after using Moe Kill! You cannot use Moe Kill after attacking, so be careful! *Peoning: You can receive more shampuru than usual with this. There's a chance that you'll obtain rare shampuru. The more shampuru you have, the more G-Castle will power up and make airship battles more manageable! Some other advantages may appear, as well! *Iteming: This is your chance to obtain rare items! *Frenzying: The enemy's HP, SP and status are all restored! Furthermore, all stats are increased! E. S. : "Next, I will explain Lady Chou-Chou's unique command, Moe Kill. This ability let's Lady Chou-Chou's charms do all the work. It can change enemies into various things." A red frame highlights the descriptor box on the right. E. S. : "Specifically, you can make enemies into new peons via Peon Change or turn them into items with Item Change. Otherwise, there's Frenzy. This is when you mess up and anger the foe. They are healed and get a power boost!" The red frame highlights the descriptor box on the left. E. S. : "To perform the Moe Kill command, press the square button during movement and select it from the command list. However, just like with normal attacks, if there are no foes in range, you cannot perform the Moe Kill command. Please give it a try, Lady Chou-Chou." Chou-Chou: "Hmph. I feel like I'm getting ordered around by a peon, but whatever." Prepare for Moe Kill. A new window appears. E. S. : " Right. Once selected, this Moe Kill screen will be displayed. Choose the phrases you think will please your foes. You will select three phrases total. When finished, the Moe Kill will begin! The windows near the bottom of the screen show the Emotion Gauge, Moods and Affinities of foes in range. I'll save a more detailed explanation for later. For now, choose whichever phrases you want to hear!" Select three phrases and select OK. Moe Kill will be initiated. Chou-Chou: "How about...this!?" E. S. : "Splendid. The enemy is smitten with you! When you used Moe Kill the enemy gauges moved with each phrase, right?" A red frame highlights enemy boxes at the bottom. E. S. : "The three meters that move when Moe Kill is activated are collectively known as the Emotion Gauge. Thhe three meters are as follows: Peon, Item, and Frenzy. Depending on which fills up, the enemy will change. If the Peon Meter reaches the far left of the gauge first, you will get more of my fellow shampurus. The details are confidential, but if you get a lot of us, you'll get various exciting benefits. Fill the Item meter first, and as the name implies, enemies will become items. As a bonus, you'll get shampuru, too. I mentioned that Frenzy puts the enemies into a powered-up state. It makes the fight drastically more difficult. It might be wise to stop using Moe Kill if the meter for Frenzy starts to reach the far left of the gauge..." A new screen appears explaining how to Moe Kill effectively. How to effectively perform Moe Kill: *'Find the enemy's Moe affinity!' **Depending on Chou-Chou's affinity and the enemy's, the "Peon", "Item" or "Frenzy" meter will move. To make a foe your peon, make sure they're the same affinity as Chou-Chou! The "Item" and "Frenzy" meters move more based on specific affinities. *Aim for enemies that are the same affinity as Chou-Chou. *'Choose phrases based on the enemy's affinity and mood!' **By choosing phrases that will please your enemy, it is easier to make your enemy into a peon or item. (Choosing phrases that don't match your enemy's mood will increase the "Frenzy" gauge.) However, simply because your enemy is a "Sadist" doesn't mean you should choose fierce, sadistic phrases. Look at your enemy's mood! If it is sad, for instance, choose phrases that are kind in order to succeed. Adjust your phrases based on your enemy's affinity and mood! *Even if your enemy is the same affinity, depending on their mood, the same phrase will have a different effect. **Affinity: Ego + Mood: Happy + Select "Scold" = The "Peon" meter increases! **Affinity: Ego + Mood: Sad + Select "Scold" = The "Frenzy" meter increases! E. S. : "Let me help you strategize your Moe Kills. Bear with me for a little longer! Two factors influence the Emotion Gauge's movement. These are the enemy's Moe and Mood." A red frame highlights the pink box. E. S. : "Moe is short for the enemy's Moe Affinity, which is to say, the type of person they like. If their Moe matches Lady Chou-Chou's current state it is easy to fill the Peon meter." A red frame highlights the blue box. E. S. : "Mood is exactly what it sounds like. It describes the foe's current mental state. The key to a successful Moe Kill is reading these two factors and choosing the appropriate phrases. Even if you select the same phrases, if the foe's Moe and Mood are different, the effect on their gauges will differ. The same types of enemies may share the same Moe and Mood, so you will come to master the Moe Kill naturally." The battle continues and Kobold's are turned into Peons. A strange attack happens. A new screen is displayed. If first time played, you will earn the bronze trophy "Moe Kill First-Timer". Lesson 3: Small Peon Ball E. S. : "Oh, one last thing! When you complete a Moe Kill with the Peon meter maxing out, this will happen... The so-called Small Peon Ball. Simply, it is a bonus attack for successfully creating more peons. It can either damage the enemy or heal your allies. Switch between the two options, Attack and Heal, by pressing the triangle button during Lady Chou-Chou's turn. Oh, the Attack function for the Small Peon Ball will not activate if no enemies are in Lady Chou-Chou's range." Chou-Chou: "...Huh? Are you done yet?" E. S. : "Yes, my explanation is at an end! Thank you for bearing with me. I will see you for the next tutorial!" Continue battle as normal. Battle over. Prizes will vary. Back to story. Chou-Chou: "Another one bites the dust!" The enemies are now shampurus. Shampuru: "P-Puru?" Shampuru: "Puruuu!" Altis: "Well done! I'm always amazed at your knack for turning anything into your new peon, Chou-Chou." Chou-Chou: "Yeah, I'm pretty amazing like that. With my powers, I'll make every creature in the universe into my underlings in no time flat!" Ryuto: "This is no time for dramatic narrative! The other ship's still staring us down!" Chou-Chou: "Oh...yeah, that thing. Let's give 'em a few new holes. You -do- remember how to fire, right?" Ryuto: "You bet. There's not another ship in existence that can outclass G-Castle!" An airship battle begins. Tutorial Airship Battle: Enemy Airship: Immortal Transport Barbary Announcer Shampuru: "So it begins! A G-Castle battle! Will Lady Chou-Chou win? Oh, excuse me! I'm one of Lady Chou-Chou's shampurus and I'll be your liaison." The battle begins. Ryuto: "This is a good chance for an attack, isn't it?" E. S. : "Greetings! Tis I, Explanatory Shampuru! Let's go over G-Castle Battles!" Ryuto: "Whoa! This is my chance to show off to Lady Chou-Chou. Don't get in my way!" E. S. : "Hey, I've got to do my explanations. Sorry. Anyway, G-Castle battles are big 1-vs-1 airship showdowns. The rules are simple. Trade blows until one of the ships reaches Zero HP!" A red frame highlights Ryuto's phrase bubble. E. S. : "To get a strategic leg up, Ryuto or the enemy will comment before each turn as a hint about which action to take. You can also take an educated guess about the enemy's next action by looking at their current HP and SP." A screen pops up explaining the various types of skills. G-Castle Skill Compatibility Chart: *Reflect: Reflect can repel Attacks and Fast Attacks. The percentage reflected depends on the skill's level. *HP Drain/SP Drain: HP Drain and SP Drain absorb Attacks and Fast Attacks. The amount absorbed depends on the skill's level. *Pierce: A pierce attack breaks through Reflect, HP Drain and SP Drain attacks. The Pierce Attack strength is based on the skill's level. *Fast Attack: Fast Attackscan reduce the damage of a Pierce Attack. The amount reduced depends on the skill's leve. *Rally: Attack vs. Attack or Fast Attack vs Fast Attack results in a rally, where the victor is determined by who has more firepower. E. S. : "Skills work similar to a game of rock, paper, scissors. Not just the skill type itself, but the skill's level plays a large role in battle. For the best effect, use the skills with the highest levels! You can check any skill's affinity by pressing the square button in case you need a refresher course. Check the skill window to see each skill's characteristics. In a nutshell, guess the enemy's action, think about skill affinities and choose the best attack to win G-Castle battles! Go all-out and sink their battleships!" Attack enemy ship until HP reaches zero. Ryuto: "The enemy ship's output has stopped!" The enemy ship blows up. Chou-Chou: "There's no way I'd lose to a junky ship like that!" L. S. : "She's an undisputed god! All beings are overshadowed in front of her!" VICTORY!! If this is your first time playing, you will receive the bronze "G-Castle Battler" trophy. Chou-Chou: "And...ka-boom! That was nothing!" Ryuto: "Still, we took a few hits ourselves. There's a lot more damage around the spots we were boarded from." Altis: "This could've been avoided if you had been paying attention, correct?" Ryuto: "Yeah, but...I apologized already." Chou-Chou: "I don't really care. When will we arrive?" Ryuto: "We'll be there in two or three hours." Chou-Chou: "Until then, let's assess the damage. That means you too, Altis." Altis: "Okay." Ryuto: "Um, and me?" Chou-Chou: "Stand watch, for real this time!" Ryuto: "Yes, ma'am..." We're taken to the G-Castle hub world. There are 10 peons to talk to along with a clothes shop, weapons shop and bulletin board. Turorial: Equipment A screen displaying an Equip menu appears. E. S. : "Change your equipment or skills here. For skills, you have normal Skills and then Innate Skills. Keep in mind that only equipped skills can be used in battle. Innate Skills need to be equipped to activate their effects, for instance. Some skills take effect just by being equipped, while others require certain conditions to be met for activation. Regardless, both types need to be equipped, so don't forget to do that!" Tutorial: Peon Data A screen displaying G-Castle skills menu appears. E. S. : "You can check the number of G-Castle shampurus and peon shampurus with Peon Data. G-Castle's status and skillset depends on the number and types of shampurus available. Unless you power up G-Castle, you'll lose G-Castle showdowns. Please increase the number of shampurus you have!" Tutorial: G-Castle Skills A screen displaying G-Castle skills menu appears. E. S. : "Selecting G-Castle Skills will display the currently-known skills G-Castle has." A red frame highlights a G-Castle skill that is displayed as "?????" E. S. : "Selecting Unused Skillswill show a list of abilities you've yet to obtain." A red frame highlights a box with the words "Req. Shampuru Power". E. S. : "When you examine an Unlearned Skill, you will see the required types of shhampurus and their battle attributes. If you're having trouble clearing any G-Castle fights, check this list and try to learn some new skills! Tutorial: Peon Salon E. S. : "To get a peon of your liking to toil away by your side, use the Peon Hire option. This costs Mugen Points! Step one is to choose the job you want your peon to have." A red frame highlights the job descriptor box. E. S. : "Each job has pros and cons, so check them out in the window I've put a red frame around." Making a new peon is optional but if you do... E. S. : "Did you choose a job? Okay, now we pick a class! There aren't many yet, but as Lady Chou-Chou's Charm Level increases and the story advances, more will unlock! " Tutorial: Job Change E. S. " "If you want your peon to try out a new type of employment, use the Job Change command. Oh, heroes and demon lords can't change their jobs. Sorry. Lady Chou-Chou, you don't need to, either! Keep in mind that changing jobs costs Mugen Points and will return the character to level 1. But any skills and powered-up abilities will be retained, so you can make a magician with strong physical attacks! You can make very versatile peons if you change jobs wisely." Tutorial: Peon Fusion A chart with the title "Regarding Peon Fusion" appears E. S. : "Use Peon Fusion to strengthen your minions. Um, but sometimes, it'll weaken them, so... be careful... Exceptions aside, Peon Fusion takes the abilities from two characters and fuses them together. Let's just call the character you want to strengthen the Base character." A red box highlights the area that says: "Base Character (1st). Recipient: *Skill *Conditional Skill If the level and stats are high... the starting stats will be higher after Peon Fusion!" E. S. : "Select your base first. Powering up the Base will require the abilities of another character. Basically, they give power to the base." A red box highlights the area that says: "Subordinate Character (2nd) Copied to the Base character: *Skill *Conditional Skill If the level and stats are high... When the Base character levels up, their status up percentage increases!" E. S. : "Let's call the character we will receive power from the Sub, as in subordinate. Only the Base will be strengthened. Their base stats and stat bonuses upon leveling up will increase." A red box highlights the area with "After Peon Fusion" in the background. It says: Base: "With enhanced abilities, return to Level 1! Gain the Skills and Conditional Skills of the subordinate. Your beginning stats increase! Your stats up percentage also increases!" Subordinate: "With those abilities, return to Level 1!" E. S. : "Also, the Base will take on the Innate skills of the Sub. Be aware that Peon Fusion requires Mugen Points, and each subsequent fusion will cost more Mugen Points than before. Both the Base and Sub will revert to level 1. Because of that, the character's initial battle strength will be low, so plan accordingly." Tutorial: Clothing Shop A screen with a clothes shopping menu appears. E. S. : "At the Clothing Shop, you can buy tops, bottoms, accessories, shoes, and other sorts of wonderful things! Don't forget to equip any purchased clothing via the Equip menu! There will be some things you can't wear at first, but... If you wear one piece of clothing while one job class, you'll still be able to wear it whenever you switch job classes!" Optional. Tutorial: Weapon Shop A screen with a weapons purchase menu appears. E. S. : "Here, you can use G to purchase weapons and armor. Both weapons and armor have their own level (Lv) and Grade." A red box highlights the Grade and Lv section. E. S. : "The equipment's Lv is the weapon's strength and can range from 1 to 999. The Grade determines the weapon's max strengthening level. Base weapons can go to 100, but better Grades can go beyond. Some items cannot be purchased even if you have the necessary G. These items require certain components." A red box highlights a box with the words "Needed Material" on it. E. S. : "Items requiring components will display the necessary items in the area shown by the red frame. Even if you have the components needed in your inventory, you need to sell them before the shop can make use of them." A screen with a list of components appears. E. S. : "To sell the components, choose the Sell option when you access the shop. You can press START button to sell en masse. Components have no alternate use besides being salable, so sell them as soon as possible." Gifts from Peons: Bootes (Afro guy): "What the heck was that ship about? A world ruled by a demon lord? Whatever! As long as we have you, Lady Chou-Chou, there's nothing to fear!" Toremasu (Shampuru): "As you already know, Lady Chou-Chou, this is your town, G-Castle! The castle in your back is your super-classified secret headquarters! You hired me to say these things to everyone I meet!" Gurs (Shampuru): "P-P-Please accept this!" Receive from Gurs: *Fried Eggs x2 *Poison Nhaos x2 Gurs (Shampuru): Lesco (Black clothes): "It seems the hot spring suffered a little damage in that attack. You won't be able to use it today, but it will be fixed shortly." Lyra (Shampuru): "Here! We show our loylaty to you with gifts, so talk to us every now and then!" Receive from Lyra *Sour Milk *Sleep Nhaos x2 Lyra (Shampuru): Canis Major (Kobold): "Grr, that stupid Ryuto! He just happened to become the first peon before us and walks aroung haughtily. Huh? He's staring at me? W-Wait, no... He's staring really hard...at you." Pleiades (Haruhi): "Ryuto is all depressed and has been standing guard on deck for a long time. I wonder what happened to him?" Canes Venatici (Robe): "A toast to our grand Lady Chou-Chou's victory!" Receive from Canes Venatici: *Sugar Candy x2 *Paralysis Nhaos x2 Canes Venatici (Robe): Corona Borealis (Mercenary): "L-Lady Chou-Chou! Please accept this!" Receive from Corona Borealis: *Fried Eggs *Sour Milk *Sugar Candy Corona Borealis (Mercenary): Libra (Shampuru): "Lady Chou-Chou, are you inspecting the damage? Luckily, there was no major damage, but since you're gonna conquer the worlds, you should check to see that every shop is okay." Event: Chou-Chou: "We've got some scrapes and dents here and there, but nothing's busted." Altis: "There should be no problems, then." Chou-Chou: "Yeah. I'll make Ryuto fix it later." Altis: "So you're really ready to start your world domination plan." Chou-Chou: "Yep, I'm for reals. Did you think I was joking?" Altis: "No, but it seems a bit...overwhelming." Chou-Chou: "Just watch - I'll subjugate everything with the bat of an eyelash. They'll worship Chou-Chou, the undisputed god!" Altis: "Oh, jeez. Here we go again with your self-proclaimed 'undisputedgod' thing." Chou-Chou: "It's not self-proclaimed! I'm a bona fide, dyed-in-the-wool ultimate god!" Altis: "Yeah, yeah, I know. Whatever the case, if I don't get you to really do it, I'm gonna suffer for it, too. I mean, helping someone conquer all of creation has to be the most wicked and evil act of all. I need this, you see." Chou-Chou: "I think you got a few screws loose. Even though you're an angel, you wanna go and do bad things, Altis." Altis: "Ugh, I'm -not- an angel! I'm a demon. A really wicked, tricky and evil demon!" Slight pause. Chou-Chou: "Here we go with your self-proclaimed 'Demon Altis' title! They just gotta get a look at you to know you're crazy." Altis: "How many times have I explained this? Whenever I plot a vile scheme, somehow I end up doing good. That's why I was forcefully reincarnated as an angel." Chou-Chou: "Uh-huh, okay, Maybe if you keep saying that nonsense it'll come true." Altis: "Oh, just forget it! After we conquer the universe and I'm given back my demon title, then you'll see!" Chou-Chou: "Goodie. I can't wait." Ryuto: "Lady Chou-Chou! We're about to reach our destination!" Chou-Chou: "Jeez, took long enough. Hehehe. It finally begins." Altis: "Yes. Here we go." Chou-Chou: "Our first subjugation target is Sun World. I'll just waltz right onto their planet and help myself to it!" G-Castle flies off to Sun World. Chapter 1 Ends. Category:Mugen Souls main story